Le gris de son plafond
by SHLuu
Summary: Effie Trinket est une criminelle aux yeux du Capitole, 'de mèche avec les Rebelles' c'est ce qu'ils disent. Enfermée parmis les autres traitres, elle attend son heure. Allongée sur son lit d'appoint, elle fixe le plafond gris de sa cellule - son plafond.


Hello ! Me voilà donc sur ma première fanfiction (qui sera un OS). C'est un moment un peu stressant pour moi ; ça fait des années que je viens sur ce site en tant que lectrice et ce soir - _ça y est !_ - j'ai décidé de franchir **_le _**cap : me voici du côté obscure de la force, parmis les auteurs !

Pour ce premier post, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur _**Hunger Games**_ avec un court _Hayffie_ un peu mélancolique qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez suuurtout pas à poster des reviews. _Enjoy_ !

Disclaimer : Effie et Haymitch, ainsi que tout l'univers de Hunger Games, appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Rating : T

Résumé : Effie Trinket est une criminelle aux yeux du Capitole, « de mèche avec les Rebelles » c'est ce qu'ils disent. Enfermée parmis les autres traitres, elle attend son heure. Allongée sur son lit d'appoint, elle fixe le plafond gris de sa cellule, _son_ plafond.

* * *

Effie Trinket fixe le plafond gris de sa cellule, comme à son habitude. Elle attend le moment. Le seul instant de la journée qui l'arrache de sa contemplation. Dans quelques minutes ils viendront la chercher, comme chaque jour à dix heures du matin. Ils la conduiront à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs, le visage dissimulé sous un sac de tissus. Après 658 pas, ils la forceront à s'assoir sur une chaise de métal froid. Le sac sera retiré. Un projecteur à la lumière insoutenable sera braqué dans ses yeux. Le Pacificateur assis en face d'elle lui dira des horreurs sur elle-même, sur ses liens avec les rebelles, sur ce qu'elle tente de cacher au Capitole. Il lui posera des questions en la secouant par les cheveux, ou du moins par ce qu'il en reste. Elle ne répondra rien. Le sac sera remis en place sur sa tête. Après 563 pas, elle sera attachée à une chaise massive, les poings liés aux accoudoirs. Le sac sera de nouveau retiré. Les électrodes seront placées sur sa poitrine après humidification. Le courant sera envoyé. Elle ne pensera qu'au gris de son plafond durant la torture, serrant les dents, mordant sa joue et répandant ainsi un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Après 15 minutes d'électrocution et une autre série de couloirs plongés dans le noir de son sac de tissus, elle regagnera sa cellule. Elle contemplera de nouveau son plafond gris jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'à la prochaine torture.

Dans quelques secondes, sa porte sera ouverte à la volée par trois Pacificateurs. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Rien … C'est inhabituel. Pourtant les Pacificateurs ont le sens de la ponctualité. Effie fronce les sourcils, mouvement devenu lui aussi inhabituel lorsque qu'on tente de donner à son visage un masque de marbre afin de supporter la torture. Des bruits de pas se font soudain entendre dans le couloir – un pas bourru – les Pacificateurs marchent habituellement de façon bourru, mais ce bruit-là ne ressemble pas au son de leurs pas. C'est différent et inhabituel. Des cliquetis de clés, le bruit de la serrure, le loquet qui se déverrouille. La porte s'ouvre – pas à la volée. Effie fixe toujours son plafond. Ce gris, si lisse, si parfait, elle serait le reconnaître entre mille. Lorsqu'elle remonte dans sa mémoire, il lui semble que cette nuance de gris faisait partie de ses souvenirs autrefois. Il était dans des yeux. Des yeux qu'elle trouvait déroutants.

Une expiration se fait entendre. Comme une surprise. Ça aussi c'est inhabituel. Les Pacificateurs ne font pas ce genre de bruits. Ils grognent, la traite de « trainée » ou de « putain », ont des rires moqueurs … mais ils n'expirent pas de surprise. Effie veut se retourner pour voir ce qui est donc si inhabituel aujourd'hui, mais il lui est impossible de s'arracher de sa contemplation. L'infinité du gris de son plafond l'attire et l'empêche de sombrer, depuis le premier jour. Elle ne doit pas le lâcher du regard, sous aucun prétexte. Un visage se penche vers elle. Son visage de marbre est en place. Elle est prête à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle quitte un instant son plafond gris pour regarder son nouveau bourreau. Mais l'infinité du gris de son plafond se prolonge dans les yeux de son assaillant. Ses yeux sont gris. De la même nuance que le plafond. Ils sont … déroutants. Mais ils semblent inquiets et fatigués. Marqués de cernes et rougis. Les sourcils de l'intrus se froncent – pas de mécontentement … plutôt de tristesse. Une seringue est enfoncée dans son bras. Effie fixe les yeux sans ciller. Ce gris la fascine. Il est infini, comme celui de son plafond. « _C'est inhabituel_ » pense-t-elle en tombant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Effie ouvre ses yeux. Le plafond qu'elle voit n'est pas gris. Il est blanc. Régulier, lisse et infini … mais blanc. Sa tête lui lance et elle fronce les sourcils. Cela arrive souvent en ce moment. Son masque de marbre contre la tortue serait-il en train de se fissurer ? Un bruit se fait entendre à sa droite. Un grognement ? Non, ça ressemble plus à un ronflement. Etrange. Ce plafond blanc n'attire et n'intéresse pas Effie, ainsi elle n'a aucun mal à se tourner en direction du bruit inhabituel. C'est l'intrus de la cellule. Les yeux d'Effie s'écarquillent. C'est _lui_. Il est là, à côté d'elle. Il est endormi sur une chaise de métal. Sa tête est tombée sur son épaule. Ses yeux clos sont cernés. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il a une ride au milieu du front, mais c'est_ lui_. Haymitch.

La bouche d'Effie s'ouvre et un « _Oh !_ » de surprise se fait entendre à travers la pièce. Des mois, cela fait des mois qu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Son masque de marbre se fissure, elle le sent à présent. Il va tomber. Sa gorge la fait souffrir, produire un son après des mois de mutisme n'est pas sans douleur. Le bruit a au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Haymitch. Il grogne. Ses yeux cernés s'ouvrent et Effie replonge dans le gris de son plafond, dans ses yeux déroutants que sa mémoire ne parvenait pas à oublier. Sa bouche s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau, ses yeux brûlent mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise douleur.

Effie se redresse sur son lit et se penchant dans _sa_ direction. «_ Haymitch … _» murmure-t-elle. Sa voix est rauque, cassée. Sentir à nouveau ses cordes vocales vibrer la fait frissonner. Tout ça est inhabituel. Peut-être même trop. Ses yeux pleurent à présent. Son masque de marbre est définitivement en train de se fissurer. Les morceaux se détachent, un à un, et semblent s'écraser sur le sol en un nuage de poussière blanche. Etonnant qu'un marbre autrefois si dur et froid produise autant de poussière. Chacune de ses larmes fait tomber un nouveau morceau. Elle continue de fixer les yeux gris d'Haymitch, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues et le long de son nez. Les morceaux de marbres se brisent en silence. Lorsque les larmes cessent de couler, son masque de marbre, son unique et seule défense contre la torture, a complétement disparu. Pas de poussière au pied du lit. Les traces humides sur ses joues sont désormais les seuls témoins de ce qui vient de se passer. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal finalement. Haymitch est revenu. Le gris de son plafond a été remplacé par le gris de ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus de torture. Peut-être qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de défense. Peut-être qu'elle ne reverra jamais le gris de son plafond ailleurs que dans les yeux d'Haymitch.

* * *

Reviews, reviews ? :D

(by the way, cet OS aura peut-être droit à une suite ...)


End file.
